El Vengador en Llamas
by AylenBravoMedel1
Summary: Valentina es una Detective Sobrenatural que se le asigna investigar el caso de una calavera en llamas (Ghost Rider), pero tendrá tropiezos por culpa de Dean Winchester y su idea de reconquistar la


01\. Ojos Anaranjados de fuego

Valentina llegó como todos los días al departamento de Policías, apenas llegada le dijeron que el jefe quería hablar con ella. Ya sabía de que trataba, desde que dejo la cazeria en parte se ha dedicado a trabajar en resolver casos sobrenaturales en algunas ocasiones lograba apresar al culpable en otras sólo daba por muerto a la criatura

-Detective Astori la única en su área que nos puede ayudar-Dijo el Jefe viendo la entrar

-digame señor en que lo puedo ayudar o más bien de que se trata-

-Muchos de nuestro criminales que están en lista de ser capturados, están desapareciendo pero en las escena se encuentran marcas de llantas-

Valentina miro las fotos algunos de los casos las "Víctimas" eran calcinadas a nivel de no reconocerlas mientras que otras terminaban muertas con quemaduras graves, lo supo en el momento no era una criatura sobrenatural o un demonio porque los demonios no quemaban a sus victimas.

\- Ya se de quien trata...-

-¿así?-

\- Si, déjelo en mis manos Jefe, yo me encargo de el-

Dicho eso salió de la oficina y subió a su moto para volver a su casa y preparar todo lo que iba a necesitar contra Ghost Rider, sabía que encontrar a Rider no iba a ser fácil, Cazar a los fantasmas reales era fácil pero un espíritu vengador no era tarea fácil, si pudiera pedirle ayuda a Castiel o incluso a Crowley. Pero no podía estar dependiendo de ellos todo el tiempo suspiro y tomó las llaves de la camioneta una Ford Explorer revisando que todo estuviera en orden miro la camioneta con una mueca y se subió para rondar el barrio donde solía concurrir Rider, se detuvo frente una cafetería al poco tiempo se estaciono otro auto un precioso Chevy Impala del 67 de cuatro puertas y de el bajaron dos hermanos que Valentina reconoció en el momento.

\- Sam y Dean Winchester-Dijo Valentina Bajando de la camioneta

-¿Astori?- Dean Miró de pies a cabeza a la Detective

-La que viste y calza Bambini-Rie y abraza a Sam primero

En el pasado Valentina habría corrido a los brazos de Dean, pero con el tiempo entendió que con Dean Winchester una relación sería era imposible así que se concentró en sacar su carrera de detective.

-Dean- le extendió la mano

\- ¿no hay abrazo para mi?-

Valentina se acerca a Dean dandole un corto y frío abrazo dejando extrañado al Cazador. Dean se preguntaba si su plan de reconquistar a Val iba a funcionar con lo distante que estaba la chica, aún que no hallaba una forma de no cumplir su ideal, sólo sería más trabajo pero nada con lo que no pueda.

-Estas más linda- Dean paso su brazo por el hombro de Astori, pero ella lo apartó

-aja, ¿que los trae por aquí?-dijo ella entrando a la cafetería

-estamos tras un demonio, bueno más bien de Lucifer-Hablo el Winchester menor

-Vince Vincent, es todo lo que se de mis informantes-

-¿Tienes informantes?-Dean se sentó junto Valentina

Dean sea estaba comportando como un imbécil, tenía que frenarlo o ya no lo podría parar y todo sería un caos. De pronto entró un joven de rasgos latinos, sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante el momento fue como si fueran sólo ellos dos Valentina sintió las ganas de acercarse pero un golpe de realidad la hizo volver, Dean estaba en medio, estrelló su cabeza contra la mesa sintiéndose patética, lo qué ella no sabía es que el destino haría que se cruzará en el camino de aquel muchacho de la manera poco agradable para el amor.

La noche cayó y Valentina estaba haciendo una ronda, cuando estaba por rendirse junto a ella paso un auto con llamas saliendo de el puso el auto en marcha el auto y se dispuso a seguir al Charger.

-Muy bien, te espera una estadía en la celda de la comisaría- sacó la sirena pero el auto aceleró

Valentina piso el acelerador a fondo ganando ventaja ante el Charger, se detuvo frente con varios metros de distancia ella bajo del Auto cargando su arma cuando fue atrapada por la cadena de Rider.

-Hijo de...Cuidado la chaqueta es nueva-Ella disparó 3 veces dando una en el hombro

Ghost Rider iba directo a atacarla pero se detuvo dejando que dejará libre al chico que poseia Valentina se acercó corriendo sacando las esposas.

-Estas bajo arresto por homicidio, aún que los hijos de Puta se lo merecían, tiene derecho a permanecer callado y a un abogado si no puede pagarlo el estado le proporcionará uno-

\- se que me lo merezco, pero tengo un hermano pequeño que necesita de mi, soy la única familia que tiene-

-debiste pensar lo dos veces antes de hacer un trato con un demonio, pero no es mi área así que sólo pasaras la noche en una celda-

Empujó al chico y lo subió a la camioneta donde llamo a la prefectura solicitando que fueran por el auto pero justo llegaron los hermanos Winchester, por lo que Valentina le entregó mas llaves a Dean.

-a la prefectura de Santa Filomena Street-

-Nos vemos allá-

Valentina miro por el espejo retrovisor al chico, se quería disparar mentalmente, era el chico de la cafetería la culpa la empezó a golpear.

-Tranquila, me lo merezco-

-Hay chico se que no debería hablar contigo pero desde que te vi en la cafetería...-El la interrumpió

\- Lo se, vi tu mirada cuando me viste-

Cuando llegaron a la prefectura, Valentina le tomó los datos y lo llevo a la celda, Pero el le tomó las manos.

-Señor Reyes-

-Dime Robbie-

\- Okay Robbie...necesito que me sueltes-

-¿estaré mucho tiempo aquí?, necesito ir con mi hermano-

-Robbie, pasarás la noche aquí, mo puedo hacer nada más que ayudarte con tu hermano, ¿no hay nadie que lo cuide?-

Robbie negó agachando la mirada y soltando a Val por lo que ella aprovechó para cerrar la celda y Robbie le dijo el porque tenía que volver a casa.

-puedo cuidar de el, si gustas-

-¿De verdad?, muchas gracias detective-

-eres un gran hombre, no entiendo que hacías tras "Los Locos de la calle 5"-

\- es una larga historia, que podría contarle si acepta salir conmigo cuando salga de aquí-Val Río negando pero le gustó que no fuera tímido

-Okay, mañana veremos como arreglamos lo de la cita-

Valentina salió del área de celdas y se dirigió a su oficina a terminar el papeleo necesario e ir por el hermano de Robbie. ¿Qué le iba a decir al chico?, su hermano estaba en una celda.


End file.
